2-Aminomethyl-4-tertiary-butyl-6-iodophenol hydrochloride (MK-447) possessing saluretic, diuretic, hypotensive and antiinflammatory activities is disclosed in Journal of Medicinal Chemistry, vol. 23, p. 1414 (1980), and 2-aminomethyl-4-tertiary-butyl-6-methylsulfonylphenol (Hoe-365) possessing diuretic, saluretic and antihypertensive activities is disclosed in European Patent Application No. 88346.